


lover (tell me if your able)

by orphan_account



Series: all fools in love [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Orpheus, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gags, I'm Going to Hell, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's no plot, Top Eurydice, and not for being gay, author went to church immediately after this, for this, no beta we die like men, only dirty dirty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eurydice likes being in control. Eurydice likes Orpheus. It’s only logical, then, that she’d like being in control of Orpheus.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: all fools in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578817
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	lover (tell me if your able)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm putting this bullshit on the internet. 
> 
> this is my first time writing het sex but my gf got me hadestown tickets for my birthday and seeing it on broadway was one of the best experiences of my life and I got a whole bunch of fic ideas so be prepared for that lmao.

The moonlight streams through the window, casting shadows over the wooden floorboards. Eurydice watched as the shadow of her fingers twirled the cigarette, neck tilted and smoke spiraling into the air. 

She dropped it to the floor. There was no need for it anymore. Stretching her arms overhead, she unfolded herself from the chair. The floor was cold and hard beneath her feet, the light from outside dancing over her bare thighs and stomach. 

With all the grace of a cat, Eurydice swung herself up onto the bed. “Why, hello,” she purred. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

Nothing but silence as she trailed a hand down his chest, circling each of his nipples before moving down to the flat plane of his stomach, running her other hand up his thighs and cupping at his ass. 

“Nothing to say?” she asked, false sympathy dripping honey sweet from the words. Her hand brushed farther down, not touching but simply ghosting over his length. “What’s the matter, lover? Cat got your tongue?”

Orpheus gave a little moan through the gag, straining against the ropes keeping him against the headboard. 

Eurydice reached up, cupping his face gently, caressing the cloth that appeared in her lover’s wardrobe every day and that she had previously laughed at his instance at wearing it. Him and his stupid bandana. She wasn’t laughing now, though, with her newfound better use for it. 

“Shh, shh,” she said. “Quiet now. Or I might have to punish you.” He whimpered, blue eyes locked on her dark ones. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we.” 

Eurydice caressed his thighs, running her hands over the smooth muscle, taking in the expanse of pale skin laid bare before her, before dragging her hand up suddenly and closing it around his cock. 

With slow smooth motions she began to stroke, alternating between cupping low and teasing him high, until he was standing straight up and practically weeping. He looked gorgeous like this, naked and under her control. 

She could feel her own arousal growing as her nails scraped into soft skin, and the warm feeling in her belly only grew as he let out a little broken moan as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

A little more would send him right over the edge, she knew, and she stroked and stroked and when she knew he would be right there . . . 

She stopped. 

A high pitched whine escaped his throat, hips bucking of their own accord as he sought to chase the orgasm he had been denied. 

Eurydice laid a hand on each hip and forced them back onto the mattress, admiring the way his cock twitched as beads gathered at the tip. 

“Stay,” she murmured as he bucked against the ropes on his wrists and ankles. She dismounted, padding over to the dresser and removing her favorite toy before returning to her previous position. 

Making sure to keep eye contact, she very delicately, very slowly, lowered herself down. He threw his head back, and fast as a whip she reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head up. 

“I want you to look at me while I have you inside me,” she said. “I want you to watch as I please myself, and I want you to know that it wasn’t you who did it.”

Eurydice turned the vibrator on. She was already wet, and despite the low setting, she could feel herself growing more and more soaked. The best part was that she knew Orpheus could feel it too. 

Orpheus locked eyes with her, desperate little noises exploding in the back of his throat as he fought against the ropes in an attempt to fuck into his lover. She ignored him in favor of pleasuring herself. 

Already, Eurydice could feel her climax approaching. She turned the vibrator up another level, and then lifted herself until just the tip of her lover was in her. “You’re so good for me, Orpheus,” she said, and then slammed herself back down. 

She couldn’t help but gasp as she was filled and the tip of him hit her right where electricity sparked. Her toes curled as the warmth grew within her and pleasure raced. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Orpheus, Orpheus, Orpheus,” she threw her head back and gasped as her thighs shook with the rush of her orgasm. Everything felt so _good,_ overwhelming in its intensity. 

Eurydice sat still for a moment as the waves of pleasure tapered off. Slowly, she lifted herself off of him until she was sitting on his stomach, fingers reaching out and gently untying the knot of the cloth until the gag fell away. 

“Eurydice,” Orpheus gasped as soon as it was free. “Let me, let me touch, I wanna -” 

She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the juncture of his neck, smiling against the skin at the little noise of surprise. “Use your words, Orpheus. Or do I have to put the gag back on?”

He whined, leaning into her touch as much as the bindings would allow. “Wanna make love to you,” he panted. 

She tsked. “I’m in charge tonight. Try again.” She shimmied backward until his dick was pressed up into the curve of her ass and bounced slightly, making him gasp at the friction. 

“Ride me.”

She shook her head in mock disappointment. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please,” he whimpered, “Please, Eurydice, please ride me,  _ please. _ ”

She grinned, reaching out and caressing his face. “Since you asked so nicely, who am I to deny you anything, lover?”

Eurydice lifted her hips up once again, pushing down and gasping in time with Orpheus as he filled her to the brim. She started slowly, using her knees to lift and fall with ease upon him as he writhed beneath her. 

Without warning, she snapped her hips brutally. A strangled choking noise fell from his lips and she leaned forward to swallow it with a kiss without breaking pace. Her own orgasm grew from the warmth in her belly, fast approaching. 

Orpheus was panting fast, warm breath against her skin. 

“Come for me, Orpheus,” she whispered against his lips, and that was all he needed. 

The vibrations and warmth of him shaking was enough to send her into a second orgasm, head tilted back and screaming his name as he pulsed within her. 

“Gods, Eurydice,” he whispered, voice wrecked from screaming as she slumped against his chest. “That was -” 

“I know, Orpheus.” Reaching forwards, she untied the ropes are his wrists and helped him sit up, rubbing small circles with her thumbs against the red, inflamed, skin. 

The smile she got in return was blinding. “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

Eurydice fought to keep her own smile at bay as she took in his sweatsoaked hair and bright eyes. 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord, for I have sinned


End file.
